Cebu (Erich and Alexis Alonzo Carriedo)
'''Erich and Alexis Alonzo Carriedo, also known as the "Cebu twins" are fanmade characters for Hetalia: Axis Powers. The two represent Cebu, Philippines (Erich:Cebu Province/Alexis:Cebu City).' Appearance Common Features The two both have black hair, black eyes and fair skin, as the two are twins. Erich Back when she was young,she use to wear slippers,a baro't saya, or ''balintawak, and a handkerchief that she ties around her hair, she also has straight, free-flowing hair. Today now she wears a light blue polo, jeans and blue converse shoes. She also has an acoustic guitar by her side. When Sinulog comes, she carries a Santo Nino with her. Alexis Back when he was young, he used to wear camisa de chino with a red handkerchief tied around his neck, red pants and slippers, when Spain took the both of them at his house,he would wear barong Tagalog. Today now he wears a kilt-colored polo, jeans and red converse shoes, he has straight hair like his sister. He also has an electric guitar on his side. He also carries two arnis sticks. Personality and Interest The two are humble, friendly and sweet, they are always happy with other peoples company and is always never shown depressed or sad, however Alexis states that Erich is very flirtatious around boys, especially with Netherlands or Korea. The two are also born Music-lovers, as the two are always happy when music is around, no matter what genre. The two are also born talented singers and musicians, Alexis is a gifted songwriter and DJ, while her sister plays the guitar, violin or banjo.The two are also known for their famous Sinulog Festival. The only difference between them is that Erich usually perfers to watch TV dramas while Alexis usually prefers to watch comedy films, as Alexis usually looks at the bright side of thing. Erich also has bad timing. Relationships Both Spain Fernandez Carriedo The two were founded by Spain when they are young. Today,the two still found him as father, despite that the two kept on disobeying him when they are young. Spain also cares about the two. Philippines The two are her siblings The Punisher Castle It's revealed that the twins have met The Punisher one time. They assisted him taking down local crime lords. Erich Netherlands She had a crush on him,at the same time he to had crush on her. She always tries to convince Philippines to join The Netherlands but she is always caught by either Alexis or Antonio. Today, they two are boyfriend-girlfriend, despite Belgium's warnings on Erich that he's dangerous. She currently teaches him how to play the guitar. They later broke up at some point and she is now trying to hook him up with Japan. Korea Yoo Soo She used to had a crush on her, however, her feelings for him are went ignored, as a result, she knows it was not meant to be. Today,the two are good friends. She is currently addicted to his music. Alexis Belarus Arlovskaya He is often bullied by her, until he challenged her in a game of arnis, in which he won and won her respect (and to his horror, her services). Today she is his servant for life, despite being annoyed by her. Belgium He always takes her side when it comes to Netherlands and Erich's relationship. Info *Sinulog Festival is a celebration in Cebu, so the two celebrate it together. *Erich represents the Cebu province itself, while Alexis represents its capital. *Despite being twins,there are two main differences: **Erich is a millimeter shorter that Alexis **Alexis is 4 hours younger than Erich *Erich's name came from Filipino TV actress Erich Gonzales, who is from Cebu. *The reason why the two always has guitar is because that Cebu is known for it's handmade instruments. *The main idea of Belarus being Alexis's servant for life came for the Phineas and Ferb Episode, The Bully Code. **The only reason why Cebu challenge Belarus is that he hates seeing Russia being married against his own will. CebuxBelarus is purely fanon. *The two are also known for their dried mangoes and sampaloc candy. *Them knowing The Punisher is a reference to The Punisher Issue #13: What I've learned in Cebu (though the team-up is fanon). *'Note: some historical inaccuracies.' Category:Characters Category:Cities Category:Province Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters